1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art disclosing a vehicle wheel for reducing road noises caused by air column resonance in the tire air chamber is known in which the additional air chamber members functioning as a Helmholtz resonator are fixed on an outer circumferential surface of the well (for example, JP2012-51397A, FIGS. 2, 3, 9, etc. discloses).
The wheel is provided with a first vertical wall surface formed to extend in a circumferential direction of the outer circumferential surface and a second vertical wall surface facing the first vertical wall surface in a width direction of the outer circumferential surface.
The additional air chamber member is fitted into the space between the first vertical wall surface and the second vertical wall surface. Further, the additional air chamber member includes a body including the additional air chamber and a communication through hole for communication between the additional air chamber and the tire air chamber. At both ends in the width direction of the body, a fastening part is provided for fastening on the first and second vertical wall surfaces.
Such the additional air chamber member is formed to have cross sections in a width direction which are symmetry.
A wheel diameter and a wheel width depend on a size and usage of the vehicle. Accordingly, if it is assumed that a conventional wheel (for example, JP2012-51397) is attached to a vehicle having a small wheel diameter or a small wheel width, this results in a reduction in volume of the additional air chamber in accordance with the reduction in the wheel diameter and the wheel width.
However, when the volume of the additional air chamber decreases, this reduces a noise reduction effect against the air column resonance noise in the tire air chamber, so that there is a problem in that the road noise caused by the air column resonance noise in the tire air chamber cannot be sufficiently reduced.